Spike & Dru: World At War
by Noggins
Summary: It's early 1945 and the Second World War is drawing to a close but when two vampires become embroiled in an international conspiracy involving the current Slayer things begin to spiral out of control...
1. The World Back Then, Part One

TITLE: Spike & Dru: World At War, Chapter One: The World Back Then   
AUTHOR: Noggins, based on ideas by Noggins and Me   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this. If I did I'd be writing actual scripts rather than fan fiction and be getting paid loads of money for it. Damn you Joss for not hiring me :o)   
NOTES: This fic is based on an outline written for a series of scripts but it's somehow made it into this format. Weird, huh?   
RATING: Prolly PG-13. There's some pretty serious things dealt with in the first chapter and our "heroes" do some nasty things. But, hell, they're vampires! Still, can't say I didn't warn you.   
  
SPIKE & DRU: WORLD AT WAR   
CHAPTER ONE:   
THE WORLD BACK THEN   
  
The moon cast it's glow over the tall imposing structure making it stand out from it's harsh surroundings. It was the cruel modern towering above the equally cruel nature of late spring in Germany. The air was unusually cold and the two lone guards who stood outside the huge steel doors had been spending their time breathing and watching the visible vapour glide up into the trees. They had been there for five hours now and were starting to doze off to the sounds of the nocturnal birds that continued their daily hunting tasks.   
  
Somewhere nearby a twig snapped. The two soldiers looked towards the trees, their attention suddenly drawn towards the only abnormal thing that had occurred during the time spent at the entrance of the camp. They both squinted their eyes to see into the thick undergrowth but there was nothing. One turned to the other and shrugged. Probably a fox. Neither of them said anything but their thoughts were the same.   
  
The same, but wrong. The first soldier suddenly called out in pain but a strong female hand covered his mouth. The nails dug into his face as he realised that his neck had been pierced.   
  
Within a split second his companion had spun around but it was too late. The last thing he felt were two hands on either side of his head before a loud snap. The first soldier watched the body fell to the floor with a thud as his vision slowly dissipated, leaving only black... then nothing.   
  
"Careful, pet... might mess his nice little uniform up," the first attacker grinned as he began to take off the soldier's jacket. "Think it's my colour?"   
  
"Oh, Spike... The turtle looked after his mind but his heart was still open..." Drusilla took the helmet she had taken from the drained soldier into her arms and stroked it. "Poor turtle. All alone now."   
"It's a helmet, luv..."   
"I know that!" she replied as her eyes lit up. She placed it on her head and span around a little and bowed to her lover. "The Duke of stars is coming you know... and we have to be ready."   
"Just put it on," he smiled as he moved closer and joined his lips with hers. The blood of the German guard was still fresh in her mouth and they shared the taste.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The two vampires walked slowly through the main courtyard of the concentration camp. Drusilla kept adjusting her stolen uniform, trying to get it to fit her right but with no real success. She wandered off, absently muttering to herself about how she could feel the soul of the guard still in the outfit.   
  
"He had a girl... a nice girl... she smelt of tulips in the morning... so fresh... so..." Spike pulled her into a corner as three more soldiers marched passed them. He glared at him angrily but that soon faded into a giggle. "Tulips. In. The. Morning," she repeated, carefully pronouncing every syllable of the words.   
"Shh... we might get caught," Spike whispered harshly. "C'mon..."   
  
He guided her carefully around the corner again having checked that the guards were gone. They run forward a little faster. Another alcove was in sight, a little closer to their destination than the last. Only a few more steps and they'd be there.   
  
"Halten!" a voice called out stopping Spike in his tracks although Drusilla kept walking, oblivious to anything else. "Sie außerdem!" She stopped and looked around to see a tall junior officer. The stripes on his chest suggested he still had a long way to go before he had any real authority but what he had he intended to wield over any unruly soldiers. He glared at the two before realising that one of them was a woman and looked accusingly at Spike. "Was tut sie hier?"   
  
"Sorry mate. I've never been too good with those Eurpean languages," Spike said before a cocky grin covered his lips. "Could you say it again in English?"   
  
The officer looked panicked. "Englander!" he tried call out as a warning to others but Spike pushed his head into a wall, cracking his skull with the sheer brute vampire strength. He turned to Drusilla. "I think we better get this done now."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Several woman huddled their children in the small cramped space of the cell. The holes in the walls had been letting in the cold ever since the winter and over fifty had been victims of the subsequent afflictions of pneumonia before they had even made it to the gas chambers. Another wind blew through a crack and sent a shiver up an old woman's spine. She shuddered and looked around to see if it had affected anyone else. Everyone seemed too exhausted to even react.   
  
There were several quiet murmurs and some shifted at the sound of the main doors opening. A child ran from his mother's arms in an attempt at self-preservation. Many philosophers of the years before had suggested that man was naturally selfish. Life was all about protecting yourself. The mother didn't seem to mind. She would rather give up her own life than see her child suffer as she had seen her husband suffer.   
  
The moonlight coming from the open door made the two figure entering appear as silhouettes. A few people moved further back as they stepped in, allowing a stray beam of light to show the features of the one in front. His hair was light brown and a little messy. He wore a German uniform but something about made them realising that he wasn't one of "Them". He finally spoke as he took in the surroundings. "Bloody hell, look at the state of this place."   
  
"Englisch!" someone near the front called out joyously as a young girl ran to embrace him. "Sie sind gekommen, uns zu sichern!" she called out but he pushed her back. She fell to the hard ground with a thump. She was too weak to get back to her feet and just looked up at the English man who appeared to be their saviour, albeit their slightly rough saviour.   
  
The English man's companion moved forward and took the girl's chin in her hands. "Poor little lady. Did Spike treat you bad?" she asked in an almost motherly way. The girl seem to understand and nodded sadly. "He's a naughty Spike. He'll be punished later."   
  
"Oh, c'mon luv," he protested as he walked forward to a woman in her late twenties, holding a child to her chest. Having seen how he had treated the girl she was naturally wary. "Let's not give them the wrong impression of us..." The woman almost jumped from her sitting position on the concrete floor as his face started to change. His eyes became yellow, his forehead seemed to expand and a set of sharp fangs took the place of his normal teeth.   
  
The same thing had happened to the English woman who pulled the girl in her arms up and sank the jagged incisors ripped through her throat and began to drink the blood that flowed out. She girl held her hand out for help but none came. The man jumped into the crowed who were weakly trying to get away. He ripped, scrammed and bit his way through them. There was nowhere to run... nowhere to escape.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The result of the massacre was witnessed as an alarm sounded out around the camp. Ten soldiers ran to the prison building in question only to find the door wide open, swinging on its hinges and a trail of blood slowly trickling from inside. They feared the worst as they walked in with torches raised but this put anything they could have imagined to shame. Nearly two hundred bodies piled up neatly, some with puncture wounds in their necks, others with their heads drooping to one side, their eyes reflecting the agony they experienced during their last moments of life.   
  
The soldiers knew that what these people suffered at the hands of the Fuhrer's regime was nothing compared to this. They may have died quickly but it seems that these murderers had destroyed the one thing that had kept them strong through the years of punishment – they took away their hope.   
  
One soldier signalled to the most senior officer. He nodded in reply. The general must know of this!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Lieutenant Hoffmann walked nervously through the corridors leading to the general's office. This was a stark contrast to what could be seen looking out from any window onto the concentration camp. That's probably why there were no windows to be seen here. God forbid they look out at the horror that they had caused.   
  
Hoffmann knew that if he voiced his thoughts he'd be shot dead on the spot. And anyway, he was just paid to take orders. After nearly five years of war he really didn't care who won anymore. He was quite happy as long as he got himself a decent pay packet and fair treatment from the Allies (he was, after all, forced into this life of servitude to the evils of the Fuhrer. Or at least that's what he'd tell them) if they happened to win.   
  
He came to the general's door and knocked. There was a silence and it seemed like no one had heard. He knocked again and a guard opened the door. He nodded to him and walked to the desk. The high-backed chair was turned away from him. The general was clearly not in a good mood having heard the events in the cells.   
  
"You may leave, soldier," he ordered the guard in German. The guard saluted and said nothing more as he closed the door behind him. Hoffmann stood closer to the desk. He took a deep breath and prepared to speak. Before he could even open his mouth he was interrupted. "Lieutenant, it appears that somehow, despite nearly forty guards, your men were unable to prevent a break-in followed by the massacre of nearly two hundred Jews."   
  
"General Grellik sir... I can explain..."   
"No, Lieutenant, I doubt very much that you can. This is the biggest example of incompetence that I have ever witnessed." The general's mood suddenly changed. He went from angry to almost patronising. "If I wanted them dead they would be by now. I feel I should be hiring our killers. They would be doing a much better job than your men."   
"My men are..."   
"Useless... I think is the word you're looking for."   
"No, sir. With all due respect, I don't think we could have done anything. What we saw... it can't have been done by humans."   
  
The general paused for a moment. The room became so silent Hoffmann could hear his own heartbeat increasing in pace. He had no doubt that the general would believe his statement. Given the circumstances how could he not? The officer felt the need to end the quiet. "General. Many of the bodies had two puncture marks in their necks... That appears to suggest..."   
  
The general turned around on his chair suddenly. Hoffmann jumped a few feet back. No matter how many times he'd seen this sight it still scared him. General Grellik's piercing red eyes looked at him as he stroked his brown scaly chin with sharp black claws. "Vampires..." the demon Nazi mused, completing the lieutenant's sentence. "It appears we have some new vampires in town..."   
  
To be continued...


	2. The World Back Then, Part Two

SPIKE & DRU: WORLD AT WAR   
CHAPTER TWO:   
THE WORLD BACK THEN PART II   
  
The small German country town was deadly still as the two vampires strolled through its abandoned streets. Drusilla danced from one side of the road to the other, swinging around lampposts and laughing happily. A huge grin extended from one side of her face to the other and Spike was always glad to see his girl happy and nothing made her happier than a massacre.   
  
Things had been easier for them over the years of the war than ever before. People were living in fear of the harsh reality of conflict not to worry about what they didn't think even existed. They'd fed off victims all across Europe and now, as the conflict was slowly winding down, they thought it was time to make the most of the easy pickings in Germany.   
  
"Run, Spike, run!" Dru called as she darted towards her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked over to see an angry resident coming to the door of his home - the door that Dru had just knocked - and shouted at them in German. Spike burst out laughing as he grabbed her hand and they ran to an alleyway, not out of fear but the adrenalin brought on by the excitement.   
  
They got around and fell back onto the brick wall giggling. If they weren't dead they would have been out of breath but both had realised this was one of the many advantages of being a vampire. Spike pushed Drusilla into the wall roughly as she accepted his kiss, her hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him even closer. She moaned a little as he grabbed her hair. He pulled away to see the smile on her face. "Don't stop sweetie... Keep on going..."   
  
Spike nodded as he began to grind himself against her. Suddenly he was pulled away with force and span around to see five vampires, game faces on, grinning maliciously at them. "Have you forgotten curfew time? Started five hours ago..." He was British too. From the accent Spike guessed from somewhere along the south coast. He didn't look all that old either. He was probably turned in his early twenties and the scar on his neck hadn't completely healed yet. Knowing his adversary, he smiled back, a mock subservient smile that he used to lull enemies into a false sense of security.   
  
"Really? Wouldn't know mate. Been busy with me girl here..." he replied, tugging himself free of their grasp. "Not sure what you're doing out. Probably passed your bedtime."   
  
"Don't usually go for the live ones," the younger vampire cockily noted, more to his companions than to Spike. "But I think we should make an exception..." He lurched towards Spike who easily sidestepped and pushed his face into the stone wall. He grabbed the upstart's hair and repeatedly smashed it again and again until blood started to trickle from his broken nose. He threw him to the floor violently and looked at the others. They were dumbstruck. Spike just shook his head in dismay.   
  
"How bloody stupid are you lot?" he exclaimed. "I'm one of you!" He morphed into his vamp face just to prove the point then kicked his enemy on the floor once more just for the sake of it. He looked over the ragged group of vampires with disdain. "Now, what was this wanker here saying about only going for the dead ones?"   
  
A small, weedy vampire with a pair of small spectacles on his nose stood forward. "Um... what he meant was, uh..." he began in a French accent, trying to find the words he needed in English, "that we... you know..."   
  
"No, mate, I don't..." Spike pushed him to the floor with hardly any effort and turned to the next one. "Let's hope you've got a better answer."   
  
The next vampire seemed nervous but there was still a cocky edge to him. He spat at Spike before realising his mistake. Drusilla moved forward almost gracefully and thrust her sharp nails into his eyes, pulling him down to his knees. He called out in agony as Dru gave his a filthy glare. "You've been a naughty boy dirtying my Spike like that. You have to be punished..." She pulled her nails out again and stared at the blood that trickled down them. "Dirty! Dirty!" she called out.   
  
Spike took the newfound fear as a chance to look at the remaining two. "Now, how about you being a little more helpful. What do you mean by dead ones?"   
  
They finally accepted there was no chance of escape from this without permanent injury. "Well, we've spent the last few years feeding off the bodies we find in bombings. It's... well, it's easier isn't it?" Spike shook his head then swung around, punching the answerer in the face violently. He fell backwards but managed to maintain his balance. "I answered your question!" he exclaimed with shock in his voice. "Why'd you do that?"   
  
"Because you're a bloody ponce, that's why!" Spike kicked the leader of the group who was trying to get up from the floor. "You all are! What's the sodding point in that? Where's the excitement? The thrill? The violence!?! You're almost as bad as that poofter..."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Angelus..." General Grellik mused in German. "Could it really be him surfacing after all this time?" He looked towards Lieutenant Hoffmann. The officer didn't say anything. He knew this was a rhetorical question and saying anything to interrupt the general's train of thought was just plain dangerous. Grellik continued. "The reports do seem to suggest a male and a female. Angelus and Darla back after all this time. It's been far too long since I've seen them."   
  
He got out of his seat and looked to the wall that was covered with Nazi paraphernalia, from flags to portraits of the Fuhrer himself. He nodded to himself and looked back to the lieutenant. "I want them found and brought here..."   
  
"Sir, is that wise? After what they've done is bringing them back a really bad idea?"   
  
"It's a good idea. Now I know who I'm facing... that it's not just any old couple of wannabes I think I can deal with them." He sat down again and stroked the arm of his chair. Send out thirty men. Expect fatalities."   
  
The lieutenant nodded and turned to leave. He suddenly stopped, span around and extended his arm out diagonally into a salute. He left without saying anymore, leaving the general alone. Grellik smiled to himself. "It appears the Order of Aurealius is back in town. Interesting..."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Spike looked at the five vampires, some in pain, some not, with exasperation. He couldn't believe what they were telling him. "Don't you people even know what it is to be what we are? The hunt is natural to us. We have to do it!"   
  
"Why bother when you can feed quick and easy like..." the leader, how was now allowed to get back up asked. "I'm all for the easy life if it's offered to me..."   
  
"And that's why I could kick your arse you pansy..." Spike frowned. He eyed them all up again and realised that they were far more pathetic than they had originally seemed. They were laughable. "What am I to do with you lot?" He chuckled to himself a little. "I was thinking of starting a gang but just look at you all..." He tried to stop himself laughing out loud. "You probably couldn't bite a bleedin' snail. Moves too fast for you."   
  
The leader questioned Spike with his eyes. "This is my gang unless you're forgetting."   
"As a matter of fact I did." Spike grabbed him again and kicked him to the floor. A piece of metal plating was leaning against the wall next to him. He picked it up and brought it back down through the vampire's neck, reducing him to dust. He looked at the others. "Now, any of you want to argue?"   
  
The weedy one shrugged. "Where'd we sign up?"   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
From above, two figures were looking down on them. The first, the shorter of the two, had a slim female figure and seemed eager to make a move on the small group. She reached to her side to grab something when he companion rested his hand on hers. He shook his head.   
  
"Not now."   
"But..."   
"We wait."   
  
The female reluctantly moves out of her offensive stance and stood back just as Spike looked up in their direction.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Drusilla rested her hand on Spike's arm. He had been looking to the roof of the building they were standing next to with a serious expression on his face. "What is it, luv?" He shook his head and looked at the gang again.   
"Nothing... just bloody paranoid. You know how I get when things are going too well."   
"The spear of the monster scares you... but it shouldn't." she said with a repressed giggle. She turned away and said nothing more. Spike was about to question it when he heard a familiar sound in the distance getting closer. "Damn it. They're out."   
  
He looked around the corner. He was right. A whole battalion of German soldiers stalking the streets. He wasn't too naïve to think they were after someone else. He ducked back into the cover of the alleyway and lowered his voice to a whisper. "They're after us, pet. Too many to fight. At least the last lot we had didn't have guns."   
  
The four members of his newfound gang were beginning to edge away from them, about to make a run for it. "And where d'you think you're going, boys?" Spike asked. They turned around and it was obvious they were hoping he wouldn't notice them leave. They really were as stupid as they seemed.   
  
"Well, you said you were gonna make a getaway..." the weedy one, who had somehow become the spokesman for the group answered nervously. "So we thought we'd..."   
"I meant me and Dru were getting away. You're going to give us time to do that..."   
"You've got to be joking! They'll shoot us!"   
"It won't kill you!"   
"It'll still hurt!"   
  
With a violent shove, Spike pushed the weedy vampire out into the street. He staggered around a little before realising that he'd been spotted. His eyes filled with panic as he tried to make his way back into the alley. Before he could even make one step he was showered with bullets, the sheer force of the blows sending him to the ground. The soldiers ran to him as he looked up at them with fear in his eyes. He tried to play dead but it was too late. The last thing he noticed was one of them bringing out a stake and thrusting it into his heart.   
  
The lead soldier pointed towards the alleyway and the other stormed into it, throwing the other three vamps around. Within seconds the dust that was originally their bodies was floating through the air causing one of the soldiers to sneeze. They looked up to see Drusilla scrambling onto the roof. One raised his gun to fire but was stopped. "Nicht feuern Sie ab" he exclaimed as he ordered some to climb up while he and the others went through the building itself.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Come on! Hurry up!" Spike shouted in Dru's direction. "We have to... bugger."   
  
He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Twenty soldiers were already in front of him. They must have been sent a different way around. He cursed himself before morphing into his game face and jumping at them without uttering a word. The first two were knocked backwards, losing their grip on the sloping roof and slipping down to the ground, bringing up the slate tiles until they landed with a dull thud on the floor.   
  
Spike felt a set of arms around his neck. He grabbed back and got his hands onto the shoulders and with very little effort sent another soldier over his back and onto the ground below. He grabbed the end of a gun that was being aimed at him and was able to twist it around just in time for it to fire at its owner, staining the roof behind him with blood.   
  
During this, Drusilla was clawing her way through more soldiers. Five more had fallen from the roof, two of which had jumped to avoid further punishment. One of the tiles beneath Dru's feet suddenly broke off, sending her hurtling in the direction of their enemies. Spike held out his hand to grab hers but it only ended with him falling with her...   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The doors to General Grellik's office were pushed open and the two vampires were prodded through much to the general's surprise. He eyed them up carefully and frowned. "You two."   
"You were expecting someone else?" Spike asked.   
"Yes... yes... but that's not the point." His shocked face turned into a smile, one that Spike recognised all too much. It had been a while and the uniform made a difference but it was definitely him.   
"Grellik," he said with a half smile. "How the bloody hell did you get here?"   
"I work here. And, it seems, so do you..."   
"Don't put the high-and-mighty, cocky-as-hell thing on me. I remember you when you were living in the sewers back in London. Right smelly git you were if I remember..."   
  
Some of the soldiers looked at each other, questioning what they'd just heard. As far as they knew the general had been a great warrior from a noble clan of demons who had impressed the Fuhrer and been allowed to lead his armies... albeit in secret. If the public knew that Hitler was allowing an impure demon into his party there could have been uproar. Yet now, according to this vampire, his noble background may have been a lie.   
  
One quick stare from the general was more than enough to stop their thoughts. Even if this was true, his power over them remained. Grellik eyed Spike and Drusilla over with interest. "I didn't think I'd see you ever again. There were rumours that you'd been killed in China nearly fifty years ago."   
  
"Or that's what you'd hoped..." Spike hated the demon. During their time in London back in early 1880 just after he was turned they'd been rivals. To get away from Angelus' oppressive nature, he'd gone out into the streets to hunt. There he'd met Grellik who challenged him. Whoever killed the most people would win. Only problem was, every time Spike came close to winning over a victim through charm, Grellik would appear to scare them off. The challenge was called off when several city residents had forced them out of London and up north into Yorkshire.   
  
Still, his rise up the ranks of the German army was pretty impressive. Even Spike was willing to admit that no matter how reluctantly. The soldiers were sent out and Grellik offered seats to the two vampires. Drusilla refused to sit because she was convinced there were tiny invisible pins all over the chair and she could feel them poking into her just by going close to it.   
  
Spike got to the point. "So why are we here? You didn't kill us like the bunch of arses we picked up back there..."   
"And there's the thing, William..."   
"It's Spike now..."   
"Of course. Might I ask why?"   
"You could, but it'd be easier to go see the bodies with holes in their heads thanks to me."   
"Amusing. But that's not the point."   
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."   
  
"The spears. They're all over the room." Drusilla began to look around nervously at nothing in particular. "They point towards me..." She stopped and shook her head, tugging at her hair. "No, no, no. That's not right..." She looked at Grellik then at Spike. "They're pointing at you! They are!"   
  
Grellik seemed a little nervous but only showed it for a split second before returning to his usual calm. Spike motioned for Dru to hush before turning his attention back to the general. "So how exactly did you manage to get yourself on the losing side of this war. Thought you had more sense than that."   
  
"The losing side... yes..." Grellik mused. "And therein lies my problem. You probably travel around and don't get much news..."   
"Don't patronise me. I pinch newspapers."   
"He can't read the gibberish but we look at all the pretty pictures..." Dru interrupted before stopping and laughing to herself. She started to flick through the books on the shelves paying no real attention to any of it.   
  
Grellik continued. "Whatever the case may be, you clearly know that Germany is losing this war. Despite our best intentions things have gone dramatically downhill since the Normandy landings. The reason can only be the weak leader."   
"Yeah, I heard old Adolf was all talk no balls..." he smiled at the joke he hadn't intentionally made. "but that talk's got a lot of power behind it. He's an evil git. You have to respect him for that."   
"But he's human. He's flawed. If this country is to win, if it's to dominate the globe, it needs a strong leader!"   
"And that'd be you?"   
"Naturally. You can deny that I'm not in a good position. And, of course, there are ways that the position will fall into my hands." He held out his brown scaly hands and looked at something that wasn't there. He stopped and put them back onto his desk. "Maybe with your help I could make the world a better place for both of our kinds."   
  
Spike was suspicious. If Grellik had means of doing this there was a good chance it involved magic of some kind. It always did. It was one of the only things more powerful than the speeches that the great politician Hitler admittedly was had given out. Still, better to let the humans stay in control where he could have his freedom than end up Grellik's lapdog.   
  
There was a long pause in which Spike seemed to think this proposition over. He looked at his hands, which were placed in his lap and twiddled his thumbs a little. Grellik coughed to get his attention. "Well?"   
"How about I tell you to bugger off."   
"I'm offering you great power."   
"Mate, if there's power to be had then I'd rather have it myself rather than share it with some would-be dictator like you. Sorry, it ain't gonna happen."   
  
Spike got to his feet and grabbed Drusilla's arm, roughly pulling her towards the door. "We're going, pet," he said as he stormed towards the door. Dru growled quietly. "My Spike's being assertive. Grrr..." she grinned.   
  
"You'll regret this!" Grellik called after them. "Everything is in motion. You've given up your chance to..." The door slammed shut before he could finish his sentence. The demon brought his fist down on the polished oak table leaving a mark. He got to his feet and went to the bookshelf. Then it struck him. The most important text there was missing!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The guards moved away to let the two vampires leave. They walked straight out of the offices and into the countryside before Drusilla began to look a little uncomfortable. Spike glanced at her. "You okay, luv?" he asked as she began to lift up her skirt. A smile covered his lips but she quickly countered it.   
"Not now. Naughty boy." She pulled out a book from under the various layers she was wearing. "The. Spear," she grinned as she flicked absently through pages.   
"Looks like a book to me."   
She poked his nose lightly and giggled. "I know that, silly. It's what he craves but he can't have it. Oh no. *They* want it to. And the Duke of Stars."   
"A spear? So what. Not like we need to make some big fuss over it. Give me my bloody fangs any day."   
  
Dru kneeled down and carefully placed the book on the floor. She got up and began to dance around it, sounding out each syllable with a different movement. "It's shrouded in mystery!"   
"And?" the continually sceptic Spike muttered.   
  
Dru stopped dancing and grabbed either side of his face. "Whoever unlocks its secrets..." She pressed her lips against his then pulled back again. "...will rule the world."   
This piqued her lover's interest. "Rule the world. Wait a minute... is this what old Grellik wants? How'd you know?"   
Her voice lowered to a whisper as she leaned towards his ear. "They told me..." She pointed all around then jumped back as if in shock.   
  
Spike picked the book up from the floor and opened it. "The Spear of Destiny..." he read. "used at the Crucifixion to wound the side of Christ." He looked up from the book. "You know I'm not too keen on that religious stuff. You know what crosses do to us..."   
"Keep reading! Keep reading!" Dru pleaded. He did.   
  
According to legend, possession of the Spear would bring its owner the power to conquer the world, but losing it would bring immediate death. The relic had been owned by a succession of powerful European rulers down through the centuries including such notables as Herod the Great, Constantine, Justinian, Emperor Charlemagne, Otto the Great, Kaiser Wilhelm and eventually came to be in the possession of the Hapsberg Dynasty.   
  
Spike looked at Drusilla as they began to walk through the undergrowth towards the town before daylight came. "You know, pet, I've been a bit bored recently," he said musingly. Maybe this'll give us something to with our time. At least for the duration of this bleeding war."   
Drusilla began to jump up and down giving squeals of excitement. "I'm going to be a queen!"   
Spike put his arm around her as they walked into the darkness of the forest. "Of the world, luv, of the world..."   
  
To be continued...


	3. The One That Got Away, Part One

SPIKE & DRU: WORLD AT WAR   
CHAPTER THREE:   
THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY, PART I   
  
Spike had spent most of the day flicking through the book that Drusilla had stolen from General Grellik. General. He still couldn't help but find that funny. When they last met he was just a bad sport who had to get in the way of other people's chances to get a kill just because he couldn't do it himself. Maybe that explained why he was so insistent on getting his hands on the Spear of Destiny. It would definitely make up for his previous inadequacies.   
  
Looking out through the cracks in the wood that boarded up the window to their current residence, Spike noticed that the sun was going down. At last. He could finally get out and find more about the Spear. He put the book down on the wooden table that was slowly being overridden by woodworm. The house had probably belonged to a Jewish family who had their world ripped apart by the uprising of the Nazis. Spike had no doubt that they were dead by now and with no one to claim the place it had become their home for the three weeks that he and Dru had spent here.   
  
He got to his feet and pulled the long trench coat. Dru was sleeping peacefully in their bed, a smile on her face as she seemed to be dreaming about what the Spear would bring them both. If it was true, if the owner got to rule the world, things would be a lot better for them both. No more travelling around the world for food. He'd always liked the idea of getting a bunch of humans and letting them run for their lives while he got to pick them off one by one. Easy food and the thrill of the hunt. He grinned.   
  
As he walked towards the door Drusilla stirred. Spike turned to look at her. She stretched her body sensually and slowly began to open her eyes to see him at the door. "Spike... it's dark..."   
"I know, luv. It's night."   
"No. Everything's dark. It's all around. I can see it." She jumped out of bed and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Things are in motion... I can only see darkness..."   
"Well, once we get this spear thing there'll be darkness for everyone and you'll be the goddess of it all."   
  
This seemed to make her happy. She smiled and released her grip on him, allowing him to get through the door. "I won't be long," he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek. "Have fun..."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The summer was on its way but the air was still cold. Spike would have shivered if his body weren't permanently cold anyway. He walked through the nearly empty streets as the only remaining residents rushed to finish off their daily chores before the curfew. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down in case he was recognised by any of the random soldiers that patrolled the streets at this time of night.   
  
He had been staying in the area for long enough to know the areas where demons were accepted. Ironically, in a time were you were considered suspicious if you weren't a pure blood, blonde haired, blue eyed Aryan, Germany seemed to be where a lot of demons found themselves. There was a certain abandoned bookshop that housed a den of all sorts of creatures just around the corner from his own place.   
  
He looked around to make sure no one was spying on him and pushed the door open slightly before having the force of someone else behind it slamming it again. "Oh, bloody hell! It's me!" There was no reply. "Just let me in Harfan!" Spike knocked for the first time, a lot harder than he'd intended to. There was a loud "ow!" as the door flew open and a short, fat demon lay on the floor grasping his nose in pain.   
  
"What'd you do that for?"   
"To get in. You were holding the door shut."   
"I was gonna ask you for the password."   
"What password?"   
Horfan stopped for a moment to think then realised. "Oh yeah."   
  
Spike held his hand out and small demon took it. With one quick movement, the vampire had him pinned against the wall, his fangs open for display. "I get the impression you don't want me here," he frowned.   
  
"Look, Spike..." he said in his deep Irish accent, an accent that currently really bugged Spike if only for the fact it reminded him of Angelus, "it's not personal or anything just... Well, some o' the boys are a little worried after what you did last night."   
"What I did?"   
"You brought a lot of attention to us by killing those Nazi-boys. We're not all that keen on having attention on us. Especially not the kind that could wind up with us being dead."   
  
Spike let go and Harfan dropped down to the floor. The tall vampire stood over him, giving his most threatening scowl. "Mate, I've had enough of your little gang. Too bloody elitist for me. I've noticed there aren't any other vamps in there."   
"They... uh.... They just never turn up. I... I don't know..."   
  
There was a moment of silence while the small demon feared for his life. He looked up at his oppressor, clearly terrified. Then the atmosphere relaxed as Spike smile. "You know I'm just messing with your head."   
"R-really?" The fear slowly subsided and was replaced by mock confidence. "I knew that."   
"Sure you did." As Harfan got to his feet, Spike reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a cigarette. The demon shakily offered a match without being asked. Spike lit up and inhaled deeply. "Anyway, you won't have to worry about me much after this. I know you still keep a few books around the place. I was wondering if you had anything on the, uh, the Spear of Destiny."   
  
The Demon looked a little stunned. "The Spear of... oh my..."   
"Heard of it then?"   
"Enough about it to tell you to keep away. You're not going to get your hands on it."   
"What makes you so sure?" Spike hated people telling him what he could and couldn't do, yet there was something in Harfan's eyes that said this was serious.   
"Look, I've got some stuff on it but I really don't think..."   
"Get it," Spike interrupted, pushing the demon the direction of some bookshelves.   
  
Harfan looked through some shelves and pulled out a book. He quickly found the page and pointed to the section. "See? Just that it pierced the side of Christ... whoever owns it will have great power, the power to rule the world..."   
"I know all this. Where is it now?"   
Harfan looked up at him. "You really want to know?   
"Do you really want to have your bloody eyes ripped out?"   
"Okay, okay... This might not be pleasant but according some people I know, back in thirty-eight when Hitler annexed Austria he paid a visit to the Hofmuseum. He took the Spear and sent it straight to Nuremberg..."   
"The spiritual capital of Nazi Germany," Spike noted, finishing his sentence. "So it's in Germany?"   
"Without a doubt. If Hitler's really got it he ain't gonna let it go."   
"Maybe I can do a bit of persuading. The bloke's only human... and I'm partial to persuading humans."   
  
"Human..." Harfan mused, "may not be an entirely accurate way of putting it."   
"What else have you conveniently forgotten to tell me?" Spike frowned.   
"I'm not sure if you know... I mean, it's not public knowledge or anything... but the Nazis are pretty big on mysticism..."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Spike left the demon haunt for what he hoped would be the last time. Harfan somehow managed to annoy him every time he went there whether it was for information or just a pint. He was beginning to think he would have to threaten the little spud just to get out of the place.   
  
He thought over everything he'd been told. Those Nazis clearly knew more than he'd given them credit for. Obviously, by recruiting a demon like Grellik they weren't totally naïve but what he had just learnt was impressive nonetheless. Just after the Great War, Hitler, only a soldier back then, had become involved in the Occult, allowing himself to be trained in the Dark Arts. During Peyote-induced hallucination, he experienced past-life regression, and recognised himself as the reborn Landulf of Capua the Ninth Century Lord of Terra di Labur. Anticipating the rebirth of all the Holy Grail figures in the twentieth century, Hitler realised that he was to be the chalice for the Spirit of the Antichrist, the physical re-embodiment of the most dreaded personality in Christendom.   
  
Quite frankly, Spike was impressed. The man was clearly a psychopath and didn't know what he was talking about but a madman with access to black magic was worse than anyone locked up in the various asylums in the world. "Clever bugger, that Hitler," he had told Harfan who went on to warn him against trying to get the Spear but it was a challenge and Spike always liked a challenge.   
  
Now, perhaps, it was time for a snack. Drusilla would probably be wondering where he'd got to and what better way to make up to her than by bringing back someone to eat. This was, of course, a difficult task when the Nazi regime forced people into their houses at this time of night but that was part of the fun. He stayed on the side of the road that left him in the shadows as he looked up to see which houses still had lights on. He was sure he could charm his way into at least one of them.   
  
Suddenly he realised that he was being followed. Spinning around to face the mysterious stalker he received a kick to the face. Staggering backwards he was able to maintain his balance and hold up his arms in time to block a serious of punches. "Hey! Hey! Calm down!"   
  
Two hands came out of the darkness and grabbed his jacket by the collar and threw him out into the street. He looked up to see a girl coming out of the shadows, no older than eighteen, with a wooden stake in her hand ready to attack again. He suddenly knew what he was up against. "Slayer..." he hissed as he jumped back to his feet to avoid the thrust of the wooden instrument.   
  
She said nothing as she stood waiting for him to attack first. He made a few moves forward to judge her reflexes but she didn't move. She knew he was playing with her. He began to walk circles around her, maintaining eye contact as he did. She scowled.   
  
With a sudden burst of energy, Spike flew forward, his punch connecting with the Slayer's jaw. She tumbled backwards and he used this to push her to the floor. He was all over her in an instant, his fangs ready to sink into her neck. "I've always been partial about the occasional number two," he smiled as he prepared to bite. "Looks like that'll be you."   
  
She struggled with him, trying to get him off but he was far too strong. "C'mon, pet, I love it when you struggle." She worked her right arm free and tried to reach for her stake while fending Spike off with the left. She got to her weapon and jabbed it in his side. He jumped off her in pain and pulled it out. "That bloody hurt!"   
  
"It's not the only thing that will..." she replied. She was English. Must have been easy for the Watchers to find her right on their back door. She stood back a little, trying to work out his methods. He grimaced as he cradled his wound. This was going to be quite a challenge. The last Slayer had martial arts to help her, this one he had to admit, had attitude which surprised him considering what prudes English woman were these days.   
  
He suddenly ran at her but she jumped up and somersaulted over his shoulders and landed behind him, kicking him into a wall. He turned around to realise he had a kitchen knife at his throat. He gave her a cocky smile. "How about you take that thing back where it belongs and make me a steak or something, luv." She thrust it into his throat until blood started coming own quickly. "Ow!" He pushed her back with his feet and followed up with a roundhouse kick to her face. It connected loudly as she staggered backwards holding her nose.   
  
He took this as a chance to get her while she was weak. He threw her to the floor roughly. Blood was running from her broken nose as he came down on her with his fangs. She looked terrified. This was more like it.   
  
The atmosphere was killed by a burning sensation at the back of his head. He swung his arm around and knocked back an old man holding a cross. "Get away from her," he threatened. Spike eyed him up. Dressed in tweed, obviously a Watcher.   
"Maybe you should take more care of your girl," he smiled before making a run for it while he could. There'd be another time.   
  
The Slayer struggled to get up and go after him but her Watcher held her back. "Elizabeth! No! Let him go."   
"But he could..."   
"He won't attack again tonight... and neither will you. Come... give yourself time to heal." He packed the cross away and put his arm around the girl.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The door to the abandoned house was thrown open as Spike charged in. Drusilla had been waiting for him for hours. "We're going now. Pack all your things. We're getting the first freight train to Nuremberg!"   
  
She looked at him accusingly. "You're hiding something, Spike."   
He laughed it off. "What makes you think that, luv?"   
"I can tell." Dru closed her eyes and swung backwards and forwards on the spot. "A girl. A strong girl. She beat you, Spike... You may be able to hide from the fair folk but not from me..."   
He frowned. This defeat wasn't something he wanted to talk about. "Okay, okay. It was the Slayer. Not sure what she's doing here. Would've got her too if it wasn't for her Watcher."   
  
Drusilla walked forward and held Spike's head. He could feel her cold skin on his cheeks as she looked into his eyes. "You did a good thing. You made her bleed. She'll never forget that."   
"You know how to say the right things," Spike said, taking her hands in his own. "If I meet her again, her blood's gonna do more than just trickle..."   
  
He pulled away from her and looked around the room. "Better make a move before the sun comes up. We're going on a trip..."   
  
Drusilla began to jump up and down excitedly. Spike put his arm around her waist and spun her around. "Not long and the world'll be ours..."   
  
To be continued...


End file.
